


Here With You

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy as shit, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho





	

Beca stirred. It was early, way earlier than she'd been awake in a number of years. She wasn't exactly one of those sleep-all-day types, but she definitely wasn't an early bird either. The sun wasn't even fully up yet, the room colored a pale grey, yet to be imbued with the orangey yellow of the sunrise.

She was warm, though, and she was content. She wasn't even in her own room, which was probably the most shocking part of waking up, she was in a room belonging to one Aubrey Posen, the blonde's arm slung across her bare midsection and face buried in the crook of her neck. They were both completely naked under the sheet, something that should be sending alarm bells firing in Beca's head, but it wasn't.

She was not alarmed. Not scared, not concerned, not worried, not hesitant, not regretful. She felt... content. Happy. 

The blonde hummed lightly in her sleep and her arm tightened around Beca's body, the brunette smiling at how surprisingly cuddly the older woman was in her sleep. 

It had been almost accidental, in that weird kind of way where they also should have probably seen it coming. They'd started hanging out a lot after Chloe had left Barden for Miami. Both of them had floundered a little without the friendship of the extroverted redhead, until Aubrey had invited Beca over for dinner.

It had been nice, and they'd made it a recurring thing to hang out as often as their schedule allowed. It was assumed after a month or so, by everyone else, that if Beca wasn't physically in class or Bellas, or at the radio station, she was almost definitely at the blonde's apartment. Sometimes even when Aubrey wasn't there.

The blonde liked coming home from work to Converse kicked off by the door and a jacket tossed over the back of what was now Beca's chair. Beca would be set up at her dining table, mixing or studying, and more often than not, dinner was either cooking or on its way.

Beca ended up staying some nights, when there were no early classes to speak of, waking after Aubrey had left for work. But when she did there was always a pot of coffee waiting, always a note saying she should help herself to breakfast and some kind of bagel or pastry, freshly bought on the counter.

It was ridiculously domestic and kind of coupley of them, but both of them quite liked it. All of the Bellas were taking bets on when the two of them would realize they were all but dating - everything but the sex if you asked Stacie - and watching their oblivious friends fall completely in love without even knowing.

Because when push came to shove Beca liked nothing more than to make Aubrey smile, and would go out of her way to do so every day. And Aubrey never let a day pass without telling Beca how much she valued her as a person, how much she needed having her around.

And now Beca was naked, in Aubrey's bed, watching as the grey shifted to a pale yellow, and after racking her brain deciding there was no single place in the world she would rather be than right here.

Aubrey had gone out the night before. Friday night, so not unheard of. She hadn’t gone out on a date - neither of them had dated much at all in quite a long time, which was something else that should have tipped them off to their relationship. It was a work thing, but Beca was told that of course she could still hang out at the apartment. Because last year's roommate Kimmy Jin now seemed like a delight compared to this year's roommate, who thought she would burn in hell simply for sharing a room with a tattooed, pierced, bisexual Beca Mitchell.

Beca hadn't expected Aubrey home early. She was sitting on her couch in tiny pajama shorts and a tank top, eating ice cream from the container and watching Brooklyn Nine Nine on Netflix. But the metallic clunk of the lock came early, just after nine, considering the event was supposed to run late into the night. Aubrey strode in, wearing some kind of dark blue dress, looking a million bucks.

"Oh," Beca said. "You're early?"

"Yeah," Aubrey said.

"Something happen?" Beca asked with a furrowed brow.

"No," Aubrey said. She stepped out of her heels and picked them up. "I waited through the meal and the important speeches and then left. I'd rather be here hanging out with you." She disappeared down the hall, leaving Beca a little surprised on the couch. 

She reappeared in an oversized shirt and her own tiny shorts, dropped down next to Beca and plucked the ice cream container out of her hand. 

"I love this show," the blonde said, digging the spoon into the triple caramel chunk.

"Me too," Beca said. She found herself leaning into the blonde's side, occasionally stealing the spoon from her so she could eat more of the ice cream.

They watched through an episode and a half before Netflix asked them to confirm that they were still watching. Beca hit continue and ditched the empty ice cream carton to the coffee table. She was promptly pulled back into Aubrey's side, and she didn't complain. She snuggled herself down and was comfortable as they continued watching. 

Then she felt Aubrey's hand on her leg.

It wasn't new. They were often sitting like this on the couch, all draped on one another. They'd both been the same with Chloe and subconsciously had done it with each other, missing the former contact of the redhead.

But this hand, it wasn't new, but it was different. Because it was a little closer to the hem of her tiny shorts than it had ever been located before. A lot closer. And the skin was bare and soft and sensitive and she could feel even the tiniest shift in Aubrey's hand traveling up her thigh. 

And she liked it. She didn't want that hand to move, didn't want it pulled away, so she stayed still for a long time. And then when she felt a little braver, she covered it with her own. Her fingers settled into the space between Aubrey’s. The blonde bit her lip and blushed the tiniest little bit, but Beca noticed.

When Netflix asked them again if they were still watching, neither of them moved for the remote, neither of them said a word. They sat there in a charged silence for what Beca felt was an eternity but was probably more like only a few minutes. That hand was surely burning its mark into her skin.

She turned her head and looked at Aubrey, waiting until the blonde's head turned toward her. She still didn't speak, but their eyes did plenty of that. Beca's hand tightened over Aubrey's, and she saw her swallow hard.

"The room was full of people," Aubrey said softly. "People I like. Enjoy spending time with. The fundraiser was for a good cause, even. But all I could think about was that I would so much rather be at home. Here, with you."

Beca kissed her. Her hand cupped the back of Aubrey's neck, and she kissed her with everything she could muster. Long, teasing kisses, until they were both breathless and Beca was sitting astride Aubrey's lap.

But she needed to breathe, God she needed to breathe, so she pulled back and leaned her forehead against Aubrey's. 

"Say something," Aubrey said softly. She sounded a little unsure. "Please."

"I think we're both idiots," Beca said with a laugh, sitting back. "We're both absolute idiots for not seeing this sooner." A broad grin made its way across Aubrey's face, followed by an uncharacteristic giggle. Then a sigh as Beca's hands gently carded through what had been carefully curled hair earlier that evening. 

Aubrey stood up, dislodging Beca and almost dropping her. But she didn't. She impressively shifted her weight and stood up with the brunette in her arms. Beca wrapped her legs around her.

"Looks like all those hours at the gym are worth it," Beca observed. But she extricated herself and stood in front of the blonde, carefully sliding some hair behind Aubrey's ear. "Kiss me."

So Aubrey did. It was slow and full of intent. Beca could feel heat all the way down to her toes. Her arms slid around Aubrey's neck and the blonde pulled her closer. Beca let her hands move, ghosting them up under Aubrey's shirt. The blonde shuddered as her thumbs traced the underside of her breasts and paused. The older woman took her by a hand and led her into the bedroom. She sat down and pulled Beca into the gap between her legs, tangling the fingers on one of their hands together.

"So we're doing this, huh?" Beca asked. 

"Yep," Aubrey said. "Does it feel weird?"

"Nope," Beca said. She pushed Aubrey down onto the bed.

Beca wasn’t exactly flush with sexual experience. She wasn’t a virgin by any means, but her experience was definitely limited. So it might not have meant much, but sex with Aubrey was definitely better than any other sex she’d had. She’d never laughed during sex before, but she and Aubrey were talking, laughing, panting, groaning. It was lighthearted, sweet, still hot as hell, but it was the most amazing sex she’d ever had.

She realised now, hours later, it was because she and Aubrey were already friends, already close, already knew everything about each other. Now the blonde was curled into her, and warming her neck with her breath. It felt perfect, this moment. So she decided to let herself enjoy it as the pale yellow gave way to gold in the room. The blonde next to her began to wake, mumbling incoherently.

"You awake?" Beca whispered.

"Mmm, yeah," Aubrey managed. She opened her eyes and smiled at Beca. "Good morning." Beca leaned over and kissed her. 

"The best morning," she clarified. 

"You been awake long?" Aubrey asked.

"Not long," Beca said. "I was just laying here thinking."

"Oh yeah, about what?" Aubrey asked. Beca shuffled toward her and settled against her shoulder.

"Just about us," Beca said. "About how we've pretty much been dating for months. And how much I enjoyed last night."

"Me too," Aubrey said. She yawned. "You know I’ve had a fair amount of sex before, but last night was… incredible. And I know it started something a lot more... sexual when I said it last night, but I really do love spending time with you more than anything else."

"I do too. I love being here. Even when you aren't, I still feel more comfortable in your space than I do anywhere else." Aubrey held her tight for a few moments and then kissed her on the lips. They lay wrapped in each other for a while, enjoying the quiet, the warmth of the early hours of Saturday.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Aubrey asked her.

"Just to lay here with you," Beca said. "Kiss you. Maybe brunch. Some more kissing." Aubrey was happy to comply with that, sharing lazy kisses with the smaller woman as the room brightened in the morning sun.

"Can I compromise and get up so I can use the bathroom?" Aubrey asked. "I'll make us coffee straight after." Beca nodded and Aubrey disappeared. 

She reappeared a while later with mugs of coffee, hair tousled and still completely naked. Beca hadn't seen anything so gorgeous in her life. Her eyes roamed over the sight for a lot longer than she realised.

"You're staring," Aubrey teased.

"Appreciating," Beca corrected her. "Come back to bed now."

"I just made coffee," Aubrey said.

"I'll make more," Beca said, beckoning her over. "Get over here." Aubrey left the mugs on her dresser and climbed back into the bed, wrestling her way through the blanket and back on top of Beca's body.

"Nowhere else I'd rather be than right here with you," Aubrey said. She leaned in and kissed her hard as Beca's hands moved beneath the blanket.


End file.
